


Honor

by jelazakazone



Category: Privates (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keenan accompanies Davies on an important visit.  Thanks to amphigoury for the beta!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oohvlavla on tumblr for her birthday! Happy birthday sweetie.

Mist hovered over the ground, little pillows covering uneven terrain. Keenan hunched his shoulders against the chill that threatened to creep into his bones. He did not want to think about the deaths that seemed to follow him — his ma, Alice, and Sergeant Butcher. He looked at Davies, kneeling at the headstone, forcing his thoughts to the man next to him.

Davies’ eyes shone with unshed tears for his grandfather. Keenan’s heart filled with shared grief and pride for the man he’d never met. Keenan coughed, a soft muffled noise. Davies looked up at him, expectantly. 

“Your grandfather was a good man, Owen. There’s no doubt about that.” 

Driven by the mixed emotions in Davies’ eyes, Keenan placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder, hoping the touch would endorse his words. 

“Yah,” Davies replied, “it’s just,” he waved a hand, “the story is all mixed up now. I want to believe it. I want to believe he was good, but how can I trust it?” 

Heart in his throat, Keenan replied, “Because you knew your grandda. That’s all the proof you need.” 

Davies looked down, absorbing this information, then placed his hands on his knees and stood, looking Keenan straight in the eye. Davies reached a hand up to his shoulder, clapping his own cold hand over Keenan’s. 

“Thanks, Keenan. You’re a good friend.” 

Keenan tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, but his lips quirked up in a smile. 

“So are you, Owen. So are you.”


End file.
